Come over, I'll show you sexy back
by Adja
Summary: Veronica's sad. Dick and Logan are bored... How about a little fun and reviving a few memories ? Short sexy songfic passage. Be nice, I wrote this between 2 and 3am last night.


Veronica knocked at the door, wondering why she was even here. It wasn't like she was used to respond to a text message like a dog to an order. Especially a text message from Logan, but apparently sent by Dick.

The latter opened the door to her and greeted her with a bright exaggerated smile. "Whoaw. It worked. I'm _so _good." he said, stepping aside without further ceremony. Veronica felt her eyebrows twitch slightly and glanced at him suspiciously will she brushed past him.

Logan raised his brows as she entered the living room and jerked his head toward her. "What's new ?" She rested her hands on the back of the couch, leaning forward. "Oh, you know, the usual. Cases, breaking up with my boyfriend, and my ex boyfriend lets his bff drunk dial with his phone." Logan grinned. "Same old, same old."

Dick walked behind her, too close for comfort and she almost jumped when he let his fingers trail a line across her back on his way to the mini bar. She shivered and shook her head. "So, what am I doing here ?" Dick voice echoed in the fridge, came out distorted. "We thought that-..."

Veronica cut him. "You thought ? Wait. _You _think ?" He smirked at her, shoving her a beer can. She smirked._ He just assumed I wanted a beer or did he know ? _"You know, with the break up with Piz and all, we thought we'd try and cheer you up." He said, coming closer.

She patted his chest with a smirk. "Cause we're such good friends !" He grinned. "Nope. The slug over here on the couch.." Dick started as Logan held out a middle finger, how classy. ".. is your boytoy. And I... am totally a too good fuck to let me slide."

She grimaced disdainfully and shook her head. Then she hit his can with hers. "Cheers, my _friends._" A knock echoed and Logan got up. "Delivery's here !" As he came back with a pile of pizza I grinned. "Sure I'd come, were you." she stated.

They ate their pizza in front of the tv. They took turn playing halo until the boys got tired of loosing. Logan put on some music and slumped back onto his armchair. He was truly quite tonight, close to catatonic. Which had pushed Veronica to come to the fact that Dick's conversation could be fun and not always salacious. She raised her brows quizzically. "Rammstein ?"

Dick snickered as she recognized the band. "I think their music is kinda powerful, and sexy." He added, titlling his head on the side. She chuckled. "Oh, yeah. Especially if you translate the lyrics." The two guys exchanged a look and shrugged. "Come on, let's dance." Dick stumbled over the couch's back, and jerked his arms in the air in victory that he didn't smack his head on the floor. Logan giggled drunkenly.

Veronica got up and started dancing without asking herself the reasons why she would enjoy a Rammstein moment in the middle of their suite, after a week of being sad and angry at Piz. At the world. Maybe because it was the best way to blow off steam. She let out a 'whoohoo' and twirled around. "So, guys. We go out or what ?"

She wanted to crash some dance floor and shake all her tensions off. Beer and laugh had started to do the trick, there was no way she was going to stop now. "How about, instead..." Dick started, coming behind her to whisper in her ear, his fingers brushing down one of her arms. _Ok, Dick's really strange, now. _"..we stay in ?" She turned around and stared right in his eyes. Ok, it's been a while since she had been that close to Dick Casablancas. _This is kinda disturbing..._

She remembered last time. Well, obviously, since then, there had been another time, when he'd held her in his arms, but she wouldn't remember -thank you GHB-, and they'd agreed to erase that from their memories. No, the time she recalled, was a week after Duncan had broken up with her.

_Why does he keep popping up when I just got dumped, huh ?_ It had been a night with Lilly, Logan, Casey and Dick. Her first 'JD sponsored night' as Lilly used to call them. Her first time drunk. And gosh, it had felt good. She'd had fun and had decided to screw over Duncan – resolution, that, by the way, she had had a hard time to fulfill later. She didn't even remember why and how she had ended up being the last not passed out or banging, with Dick as company.

She was young and shy at the time, and she had been relieved that he'd taken the lead. He was very far from Duncan, and she had had a hint on the fact that she might like that more. She was a virgin, and she still had been until Logan, but Dick had been the first one to give her an orgasm. And judging by his look, he remembered.

But she should have felt honored. Who would ever forget fingering Veronica Mars, huh ? She hadn't told anyone about that. Even Lilly, because when her friend had told her about having a secret, a good one, they had been interrupted before she could say that she had one too. And then Lilly had died.

Lost in her memories, she hadn't noticed that Logan was watching them as a very entertaining movie. Well, if Veronica had always kept this a secret, maybe Dick hadn't. He had scooted closer and was still dancing. Uncomfortable, she dawned the rest of her beer and made a blind shot to the trash can.

She grinned when Dick's eyes widened and Logan chuckled. "Still got that Fennel move right, Mars." She chuckled, smiling at him. "Would you believe me if I told you I taught him ?" "No." She huffed, picking and throwing a pillow at him.

Dick came close again, whispering in her hair. "Come over here, let me do you some good." She frowned, turning to him, this time really confused. "Dick are you drunk ?" He sneered. "Sometimes, Ronnie, you ask those stupid questions..." He took her hand gently and loosely and held it up, still swaying gracefully from feet to feet, inviting her to dance with him. She stared in disbelief, and his deep blue eyes told her to trust him. She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off.

"Up chung the boogie, Ronnie, remember ?" She inwardly shrugged. She wanted to dance after all, right ? This was really weird to think that, but the way Dick's eyes trailed on her body in amazement made her feel wanted and hot. This was a feeling she'd lost for a while. Piz had never wanted her that way. He thought that a guy couldn't _want _a girl if he respected her.

Veronica knew better. Logan had respected her, and she was in position to know he'd wanted her as well. She noticed Dick was still holding her hand, pressing his thumb on her palm in a sexy massaging way. Her ears where slightly buzzing, Rammstein had definitely something sexy. She cursed herself when she let him pull her closer, his arm hooking in his arm behind her back, his stomach brushing hers.

Her breath came out uneven and Dick's eye darkened by the second. He bit his bottom lip, smiling, and she felt her heartbeat pick up. His smile wasn't his usual snarky grin, it was seductive/seduced smile. Wicked hot. "My my, Veronica. It's been a while isn't it ?" he breathed out.

His thumb traced a intoxicating circle on the curve of her spine, on the spot that made her tilt. _God, how can he know me that well ? _"Little dance, for old time's sake ?" His voice came out a little hoarse, and made her wanna tease. She chuckled sarcastically, sliding a finger on his collar bone. She cocked a brow. _A dance, huh ?_

Dick hummed a few lyrics, closing his eyes and rocking his head gently. Veronica watched him so intensely that she didn't register at first that he hand changed his hold of her hand and slid his fingers between hers. He opened his eyes again and lowered his gaze to hers. "Come, Veronica. You know you want me..." He whispered in her hair, his cheek brushing hers. She felt the hair on the back of her neck go straight up. "I know you remember me..." she felt his breathe hot against her skin and gave an involuntary squeeze at his hand.

"What is this ?" she uttered, trying to breathe normally. His hand when flat on her back and pressed her closer to his hips. "We don't know... That's why you're gonna come to me. Curiosity, babe. Curiosity and lust, those are our sins." Her breath caught in her throat when he ghosted over her lips.

Suddenly, her face was safely in his hair again. Maybe not really safe, but safer than when his pout has been all tempting above hers. From a distance, like he had been miles away, she heard Logan groan. She couldn't see him, but pictured him easily, lips parted and pressing his fist on his groin. Oh, now she was trapped, she had gone way to far, she couldn't withdraw. Not because of them, because she didn't have the strength to.

She hated herself for drowning so voluntarily in anticipation, but this felt so good, so hot, so soothing. Dick's chest rising and falling against her made her want to pull him closer. She moved slightly her face against his cheek and her hot breath brushed his ear. His hands tightened abruptly and he hissed.

Veronica felt suddenly feverish as her heart bounded loudly in her temples. His felt his parted lips brush across her cheek and she let out a sharp breath when he placed a featherlight kiss on her oversensitive neck skin. Her eyelids dropped and she let her head fall backwards as Dick explored her neck hungrily. She was suddenly hyperventilating, gasping and gripping at him desperately.

Her hands balled on his hair without her knowing when she'd lifted her arms. He trailed a wet line of open mouthed kisses to the other side of her neck and groaned when she gigged her fingers in his neck, stroking the painful spot on the back of his skull. He breathed roughly, cursing.

She gasped loudly when he sucked at her pulse point and he pulled her harshly to his chest. She met his arousal with her hip and moved against it. His hand slipped under her top on her back and the other gripped her neck. She fought to gain access to his ear and nibbed at it, playing with her tongue until he moaned, then she trailed down his throat where harsh breathes echoed loudly.

When her tongue slipped on his neck, he hissed again and pulled away violently, only to catch her lips in a bruising kiss. They hadn't stop dancing and he was pressing himself against her. She bit at his lip and he yelped, one of his hands slipping from her waist to between her legs. "Holy, fuck.." she heard Logan breath out, convinced he was stroking himself.

"I want you... I want all of you.." Dick babbled, his hands making her feel like she was gonna combust spontaneously. "Take it, then..." she let out in a gasp, and he pushed her harshly against a wall, pinning the wrist he was holding next to her shoulder. She whimpered.

"Oh, baby... My angel..." he breathed in her neck. "We're gonna dance.." She heard herself mutter a 'yes' like it was someone else's voice. She wasn't her voice, she was just her body, melting into his. Dick was convinced that his heart was going to give out soon, but he kept on exploring her, pleasing her, although every time she would moan he felt that aching pain searing his his chest and his arousal.

She felt like he was taking her over, something she would never have thought she'd like. But she did, badly. Dick pushed her hand upper on the wall, she was trapped by his strong body pressing onto her, and she was surging with desire. It was wrong, way wrong.

When bit his neck, he suddenly gripped at her hips to spin her around. By the time he leaned against the wall and her feet hit the wall he was kissing her again. An other pair of hands joined the battle, Logan cupped her breasts and she gasped with pleasure when he began torturing her. When she moaned his resolution broke and he pressed himself hard against her, crushing the three of them together. Dick yelped in surprise when she closed her hand around him and squeezed, he hadn't registered her unzipping his pants. "Oh, shit..."

She found out that Logan's tongue still had the same familiar taste when she turned her head to met him. She smiled as the strong sound of "Wollt Ihr Das Bett In Flammen Sehen?" (Do you want to see the bed in flames ?) filled the room. Logan chuckled against her lips and Dick just groaned in pleasure.  
_"__Wollt ihr das Bett in Flammen sehen ? (Do you want to see the bed in flames ?)"_ Logan's shirt dropped on the floor, on top of Dick's pants. He worked on her bra while she helped Dick out of his shirt. _"Wollt ihr in Haut und Haaren untergehen ? (Do you want to perish in skin and hair ?)" _ She didn't know how she ended up on the bed, Logan's mouth working on her core, sending jolts through her, with Dick bended over her, nuzzling in her neck. _"Ihr wollt doch auch den Dolch ins Laken stecken. (You want to stick the dagger in the sheet as well.)_ She cried out, she didn't say a name, because they were two, fighting to get past her lips. She cursed, which was not her style, but she was with them, and that was their style. And she promised herself that they were gonna shout and scream and curse tonight. And Veronica Mars always keeps her word. _"Ihr wollt doch auch das Blut vom Degen lecken. (You want to also lick the blood from the sword.)"_

She sat back, pushing herself away from their grasp. She had that wicked fantasy dawning in her and they read it in her eyes without the need of words. Logan brought his hand to Dick's face and pulled him into a kiss. She was surprised at how non shocking it was, and how they seem to enjoy it. She marveled at their lips. Logan's were familiar, but she hadn't remembered Dick's so clearly. They seemed so soft that she had to pull him to her to make sure again.

"_Ihr seht die Kreuze auf dem Kissen. Ihr meint euch darf die Unschuld kussen. (You see the crosses on the pillow. You think innocence may kiss you.)"_ Logan went back to mouthing her core and stroking himself, while she was trying to keep the pace on Dick's cock, despite her pleasure. She chocked when he entered her, and Dick kissed him again, but went back to her soon. _"Ihr glaubt zu toten ware schwer, doch wo kommen all die Toten her. (You believe it would be hard to kill, but where are all of the dead coming from.)" _Logan broke down, collapsed on top of her, shuddering. He rolled beside her and growled.

Dick's fingers took his place and he rubbed his thumb across her clit. She moaned, kissing gently Logan's lips, before letting him enjoy his afterglow. He watched them with attention. He was familiar with Veronica's body, but Dick didn't know it as well. He wasn't hesitant, it wasn't his style, but he was careful.

Logan rubbed Veronica's breasts and nipples while she wrapped her hand again around Dick. His eyes rolled back and he balled his free hand. He felt a rush and came to her opening, searching in her eyes for her approval. She closed them, trusting, only to have them shooting open when he pushed himself inside.

She moaned, close to climaxing again. She'd lost count. Dick sucked a bruise in her neck and she scratched his arching back while she cried out. He felt his low muscles clench as her inner wall tighten around him, he moan in ecstasy, cursing again. _"Sex ist ein Schlacht. Liebe ist Krieg. (Sex is a battle. Love is war.)"_

Logan captured Veronica, running his hand on Dick's back, prompting him to a faster pace. Veronica's lips escaped him when she gasped, enjoying the new rhythm. Dick took one of her breasts in his mouth and gripped Logan's hand. And suddenly he came, arching into her, and sent her overboard again.

They all melted together, feeling the other's hearts pounding. Veronica rested between the two naked bodies, Logan and Dick's legs entwined with hers. The former pecked her lips softly, several times, before resting his head back on the bed, and sliding his arm around her. Dick pulled the covers on top of them and spooned behind her. He pressed his lips on her shoulder and she leaned in his embrace as his arm rested itself on her hip.

¤¤¤

_Logan jumped in the pool, splashing water at the group. Veronica hid her face in the crook of Lilly's neck. Duncan laughed and joined his bff. Lilly smirked. "Our boyfriends are all class." "Always told you I'd be better, hot legs." Dick grinned, patting her naked knee. He handed her a cup full of her favorite beverage and went over to Veronica._

_He tripped -alcohol, outch- and landed on her lap. She laughed and helped him sit beside her. He chuckled. "So..." he frowned, trying to remember what he was about to do -alcohol, outch-. "Ah, yeah.. Angel, want something to drink ?" Veronica smiled. "Just coke." "You got it."_

_Lilly kicked his butt as he passed before her. "You can't call her that. I'm trying to get her to release her inner demon." Dick grinned, winking at Veronica. "Well, I'll be there." Logan wrapped his hand around his ankle and Dick's featured dissolved. "Oh, sh-..!" He fell on the water in a spray , Lilly applauded._

_Veronica frowned. "Bad Logan, you just drowned the barman !"_

¤¤¤

_Veronica found that odd to be in the Casablancas mansion, and that all was quiet. Usually, when she got there, there was always a party roaring. But she had to admit, she was having her own private party right now._

_Dick got rid of her sweater and pulled her back to him, nuzzling in her neck. "So, Angel, how does it feel to be bad ?" She slid her hands in his hair and sighed. "Drunk." He captured her lips again and felt his heartbeat soar. Oh, yeah, Shelly's party was just a sequel to that. He had been stupid to jump on Logan's bandwagon to put crap on her. He wanted her so bad._

_He saw the blush creep up her face when he toyed with her zipper. "Chill, babe. We're just having fun here." And she had let him do. He'd enjoyed her scents and body. He'd held her tight against him when she'd come shuddering and crying out in his neck. _

_He'd felt heat built in his chest when he'd realized he'd gotten there before DK. After that, he had always hold a little grudge against the guy, because, though Dick had been there, DK was her first love. He was solace. He knew it. It didn't keep him from cuddling his angel to sleep._

¤¤¤

Logan began to stir and reality hit him, he sat up with a start and looked around in shock. "Parker !" Beside him, Veronica frowned in her sleep and Dick groaned, shifting. "Dude, you're so pathetic... you only think of her _now_ ?" he whispered, burying his face on his pillow.

Veronica moaned and rubbed her face, eyes still close. She knew were she was, she knew it would be awkward, whatever was going to happen. As Logan made a bee line for the door, she started to get up to follow after him, in order to avoid uncomfortable silences and explanations. Dick whined, catching her wrist and pulling her gently back to him. He tugged slightly and she dropped on the mattress again. The warmth of his body behind her was too tempting and they were far from being awake, which weighted on the 'for staying in the bed' side.

He wrapped his arm around her body and pulled her so her back was against his chest. She sighed, god this felt good and comfy. She relaxed and felt him nuzzle in her neck, they were going to sleep in. "Hm... my angel..."

His fingers searched for hers and rested on her stomach, in her sleepy haze, she smiled.


End file.
